Species 2 – The Second Contact
by Sandylee007
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'SPECIES'. A little over six months have passed and Spencer Reid is struggling to cope. What happens when the nightmare comes back to life? Post MPREG with a HUGE twist A POTENTIAL FIVE OR SIX SHOT
1. The Worst Nightmare

A/N: Soooo, out of public demand… Here it is – a sequel for 'Species'. (grins) It feels sort of cool to continue something for change.

You can't even imagine how baffled and flattered I am by all the love you gave to the prequel. I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy this one just as much. Your love and dedication is what gave this story the necessary push. I truly hope that you'll find this worth all the waiting!

WARNINGS: WEIRD themes, A KIND OF MPREG with a huge twist, language, some gore… (blinks) What? Why's everyone running?

DISCLAIMER: The day I own something of 'CM' or make any profit of these things, you'll see a cow flying. Sad but true. (pouts)

Awkay… I already postponed this for a day because I was a bit insecure, but now it's TIME. I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy this first chapter!

* * *

**_Species 2 – The Second Contact_**

* * *

The Worst Nightmare

* * *

Dr. Spencer Reid was no stranger to nightmares. He faced such every time he went to work. He had nightmares every single night, without exceptions. It wasn't once or even twice his very life had been a nightmare.

That night, six and a half months after the thing had been forcefully ripped out of him – stolen from him – he heard chirping once again. It came to him just when he'd managed to convince himself that it was just a shadow in his past, of which only brutal scars stood as a reminder. It found him, as easily as if it'd never faded away. It came, and filled him with longing that didn't make any sense to him.

People weren't supposed to miss monsters.

He woke up covered in cold sweat, panting as though he'd been suffocating. His body shook even worse than it did during those unnaturally long, painful and humiliating hours of withdrawal. It took a moment before he realized that the moisture on his cheeks wasn't sweat, after all.

In an instant his eyes darted around, searching, hoping. There was _nothing_ apart from shadows and distant noises of traffic. The sounds of his heart and bloodstream filled his ears, deafening him. Only the quakes of his body told him that he was sobbing.

He couldn't keep it inside any longer. Much faster than his body would've been prepared for he sprinted to the hotel room's bathroom. He barely made it there before he threw up bad coffee and one apple, which was pretty much all he'd managed to consume that day. Unleashing a tiny whimper he forced himself up after what felt like a full day. Barely aware of what he was doing he made his way to the sink and began washing his hands.

What the hell was wrong with him? Why couldn't he get over that nightmare already? Why was that sound back? Was he really going crazy this time?

He shivered slightly from startle when there was a knock on the room's door. He didn't quite manage to calm down even after hearing Derek Morgan's voice. "_Kid, I heard you screaming. Are you okay?_"

A suffocated sob rocked his whole much too slim frame. _No. _"Y-Yeah. I just…" He swallowed, not recognizing the unpleasant taste swirling on his tongue. "I need sleep." He would've been willing to do just about anything for a good night's sleep.

It wasn't until then he became aware of the pain and couldn't suppress the yelp that crawled up his throat. Looking down he shivered once more. His hands were unhealthily red, nearly burned, and covered by what looked like a million deep scratches. He swallowed thickly, his trembling from before intensifying.

How… hot was the water? What the hell had he been doing, anyway? His hands still tingled, like there'd been something underneath the violated skin that didn't belong there.

"_Okay, that's it. Reid, if you don't let me in right now I'm going to force myself in. Is that really what you want?_"

No, it wasn't. Causing a scene was _the last_ thing Spencer wanted. That was the only thing driving him towards the door. He opened with sheer reluctance, to meet Derek's throughoutly worried face. "Kid?" the man began. "What…?" And then the older agent saw his hands. The man's eyes widened. "Holy…!" Derek looked right into his eyes, visibly terrified and desperate for answers. "Reid, what the hell is going on?"

For months Spencer had walked around lying – to Aaron Hotchner, to his doctor, to the therapist he'd been forced to see before being allowed back on duty, to his BAU-family… But that night, looking at Derek… He just couldn't find the strength. He was too fucking tired.

Spencer didn't even care if there were tears rolling down his cheeks. There was no pride in him anymore. His voice was barely audible. "I… I'm not okay, Morgan."

* * *

During his rather short life Spencer had never drank enough to actually pass out and lose his memory. This time he succeeded without a single drop of alcohol. Because since that absolutely horrifying admittance of weakness he couldn't remember _anything_ until he opened his eyes to meet the light of a new day.

Somewhere in the distance – or perhaps only a step away – Derek was talking in a hushed tone. " …pretty bad, Hotch. I don't know…" There was a brief pause. "I think he's finally waking up. I'll call you later." A sigh could be heard. "I will. You solve that case so we can finally go home."

Slowly and with pain he hadn't expected Spencer shifted a little bit, just enough to see Derek sitting on the opposite edge of the bed. The man was looking at him with a frown of worry, some fear visible in his dark eyes. "So you're finally back in the land of the living."

Spencer frowned, alarm tingling in his veins. Adrenaline spun out of control even though there was no visible threat, showing clearly just how over stressed his body was. He licked his lips. "How… long was a I asleep?"

Derek shook his head and sighed, obviously wondering how to answer. "You… weren't technically asleep. One moment you were telling me how you heard that chirping again, and then you… collapsed, I guess. You weren't unconscious but I couldn't wake you up, either – you must've been horribly exhausted. I thought I'd have to call a doctor." His best friend shivered slightly, which wasn't something to be seen often. Obviously Spencer wasn't the only one suffering from a adrenaline storm. "You scared the shit out of me, kid. Don't ever do it again."

Spencer looked away, feeling embarrassed, confused and scared. "I'm sorry. I'm… fine, now." _Right? _His hands, still raw from the night before, hurt when he wrapped his arms around himself and held on tight. Like someone terrified of falling down. "What time is it?" Simple, easy, harmless.

"Two o'clock in the afternoon." It was easy to sense that Derek relaxed slowly, realizing that Spencer was fully aware and in control over himself once more. The man's voice didn't sound quite as strained anymore. "The others are going after that thought you voiced yesterday, on the words engraved to the victims. They've got a suspect. Trevor Measlow, a teacher."

Spencer swallowed, unsure of how to feel. Usually he was glad to have a case wrapped up, but now… "So… We're going home soon."

Derek nodded. "Yeah."

The silence hung thickly between and around them, almost heavily enough to suffocate. In the end it was Spencer's mouth that spoke, although he couldn't remember the words forming even in his head. "How much did you tell Hotch?" Because in truth, even the thought of someone else knowing of the previous night's humiliating events…

"Only what he needs to know, as your supervisor." Derek's eyes softened slightly. He could see the man thinking of touching him and deciding otherwise. "Don't worry, kid. I've got your back."

For the first time in who knows how long Spencer gave a true, honest smile. A tiny one but still. "Yeah, I know." He looked directly at his friend before adding pointedly, with a lot of weight. "Thank you."

Derek simply nodded. It was the older agent's turn to break the silence that followed. "Look, Reid… I don't want to make you feel threatened, okay? I don't want to scare you. But… I think you should see that therapist of yours again. Or at least talk to me before you break down completely again." The man went on quickly, not wanting to give him the chance to panic. "Because… Last night, I really saw what your life is like right now. And it breaks my heart. You deserve hell a lot better."

Those words seeped into the core of Spencer like acid. He wiped his eyes although they didn't feel particularly moist, never even noticing how badly his hand trembled. "I… I don't want to be scared of going home anymore." His throat felt raspy, tight and pained. Like he'd been screaming for ages. "I just wish that I didn't feel like I'm… going crazy anymore. That this would finally be over."

Derek nodded slowly, emitting a most likely subconscious sigh. "I know. And I'm going to help you with getting there."

Spencer blinked twice, looking at the man with genuine surprise and confusion. "Why?" He'd tossed the man to the other side of a street. During the darkest of hours he'd spoken – shouted – things that he'd never, ever forgive himself. He'd pushed Derek and the rest of the team as far away as he could, shutting himself into a tiny, lonely bubble. Why the hell was Derek still trying when he'd showed so clearly that he wasn't worth it?

Derek swatted his head gently with a small smile. "For a genius you can be pretty damn stupid sometimes."

The quiet that floated was soothing, comfortable. And then Spencer's stomach growled loudly, demanding attention. They both emitted a much needed laugh.

Derek put a hand to his shoulder, tensing up only slightly when he shuddered with startle at the unexpected physical contact. "C'mon, pretty boy. Garcia gave me a task to get some meat on your bones while we're on this case. She's gonna kill me if you return malnourished."

The corners of Spencer's lips twitched. "I guess we can't have that, huh?"

* * *

As Spencer had suspected the case was wrapped up that day. Spencer was actually there, watching as Trevor Measlow was cuffed and fighting furiously to ignore the looks of worry his team darted towards him. He'd caused them enough worry already. Why couldn't they just pretend that everything was alright for a while?

Evening had already darkened while the team sat in the jet on their way home. Almot everyone else was asleep, exhausted by the six days long assignment, but Spencer didn't dare to allow himself such luxury. The thought of having one of his nightmares in front of the whole team didn't sound like a very appealing idea, not when he was fighting with tooth and nail to make them believe that he was fine. Though to be honest he had a feeling that they were far too experienced and observant to believe him.

Despite the best of efforts he was just about to drift off until he heard steps. His eyelids were so heavy that he didn't manage to pry them open until someone already sat beside him. A tiny shiver crossed his body when he found Aaron Hotchner.

So now they'd have the conversation he'd been dreading.

There was a hint of worry along with guilt in Aaron's eyes. For a moment all those times the unit chief hadn't been there when he would've needed help rushed in the older agent's eyes. Although Spencer had never blamed him the man hadn't been able to forgive himself yet. The man waited for a good while before speaking. "Are you feeling any better now?"

Spencer nodded, trying to hide his still damaged hands. A cyclone of emotions spun inside him. "Yeah." He cleared his throat and licked his lips, desperately trying to sort out the mess inside his head. "I'm… sorry. The case…"

"… was solved before Measlow killed again." Aaron sighed. "But… I can't just let something like this slide. An agent of mine broke down completely."

Under different circumstances, if he'd felt a little bit better, Spencer might've tried to deny everything. As it was, though, he was sick of the exhausting lying game. So he nodded, trying to shrink into himself. He was already treated like a baby enough. Something like this was the last thing he wanted.

"Reid." Aaron's eyes were hard, almost desperate. "I can see that you need help. If…"

Spencer nodded again, quickly this time. The faster this was all wrapped up the better. "I know." He then frowned, spotting something on the other man's face. "But it looks like there's something else you want to talk to me about."

Aaron hesitated, which was so unusual that it scared him. When the man finally spoke his voice sounded unfamiliar. "Garcia… was contacted by a friend of hers a while back. Several homeless men have gone missing in Quantico. Most of them have already turned up dead."

Spencer nodded slowly, trying to put together how this piece of information fit together with anything. "So… it's a new case?"

Aaron shook his head. "Technically, no." The man took a deep breath, looking at him with evaluating eyes. "The police… suspects that there's something bizarre going on. Something they can't quite explain."

Spencer blinked twice, fully awake for the first time in days. His whole body was tingling with electricity. "Oh."

"Garcia wanted to tell you herself, but I told her that I'd do it." Aaron swallowed loudly. "Reid… Most of those men were… pregnant, or at least carrying something inside them. Just… like you were." His hearing changed. The unit chief's following words seemed to come from a whole another dimension and his head spun wildly. "It looks like they were assaulted by the same thing that attacked you. It's back."

* * *

Almost right below the jet was a tiny laboratory most people didn't even know existed. There, in the very heart of the building, security guard Eric Holland tried not to fall asleep while watching TV. He took a glance towards his wrist watch and groaned.

Four more hours until the night guard would arrive. Until then he was stuck in the room that smelled far too much like a hospital to his liking. Stuck with _the thing_.

When the screen showed the BAU-team and local police arresting Trevor Measlow there was sharp, chilling scratching behind him. Arching an eyebrow he turned to look at the creature trapped to its tiny cage. There was a look of despair on its face. If he hadn't known better he would've said that he saw longing and tears.

Eric snorted, folding his arms. "What? Are you that excited about the FBI? Trust me, they're not that special." He rolled his eyes, refocusing on the TV. "A typical woman."

He growled and tried to ignore the sounds when the thing kept scratching and banging, screaming as loudly as it possibly could. It was obviously more than eager to get out of its prison. Eric thought about fetching some sedatives but decided against it. It was too much trouble over something so insignificant. Besides, what was the worst the thing could do?

Oh, how foolish a man can be.

At first he heard a scream, such that fairly certainly blew up his eardrums. He screamed, falling from the chair to his knees with his hands pressed firmly to his ears. Quite faintly he heard the breaking glass, the new howl.

And quite soon he never heard anything ever again.

* * *

TBC, OR NOT?

* * *

A/N: That thing sure wants to get to Reid, doesn't it? (shudders) We'll see just what comes out of all this.

Soooo… How was that for a startout? Good, bad, mediacore? **PLEASE**, let me hear your thoughts! It'd mean the world to me. (gives puppy's eyes)

Thank you so much for reading this far! I really hope that I'll see ya guys again later.

Peace out!

* * *

**Deathangle23**: (I don't know if you'll find this, but I'll try anyhow.)

I did? Woah! (grins)

Poor thing, no? It clearly wants to be with Spencer with all its heart. We'll see just what happens to those two in this sequel.

I really hope you'll be staying tuned and keep enjoying the ride!


	2. The Reunion

A/N: Ooooh yes, I'm here and I've got an update with me. (grins) Whether that's a good thing or not is up to you to decide…

First off, THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for all those amazing reviews! I was really unsure of writing this sequel, so it makes my heart swell with joy to notice that you guys are sticking around. I promise to make the rest of this ride worth your while!

Awkay, because I don't think anyone of you came here for a mile long author's note… (takes a deep breath) Let's go! I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy.

* * *

The Reunion

* * *

Spencer hated morgues. Not that he could've imagined that someone would feel particular fondness towards them. But he'd seen far too many dead people – men, women, children – during his relatively short life. Hell, he'd almost ended up to the coroner's table several times. He didn't need any reminders of how frail a life could be.

He focused on coroner Tasha Ellington's angry red Mohawk when the woman opened one door and pulled out the poor soul inside. "Your people and the local police have already checked this guy out, so I can't imagine what you'd get out of this."

Spencer swallowed convulsively, staring at the man before him. David Thompson, thirty-two. A thin, tall body. Brown hair. Hazel eyes. So much like… "I… just wanted to… hear, what happened to him." To be honest he had absolutely no idea of what he was doing in the morgue. Why he was torturing himself this way. Maybe he just needed to see, to understand how damn lucky he was to be alive.

Tasha's deep blue eyes sharpened slightly when she looked at him. "Are you okay? The toilet's right outside."

Spencer cleared his throat in a desperate attempt to regain control over himself, feeling humiliated. "I'm okay." He focused firmly on the body. "So… That thing forced into him killed him."

Tasha nodded, a look of sadness in her eyes. "It grew to a point where there was no room inside him anymore. His intestines were squeezed together much too tightly. He died of internal bleeding and multiple organ failures."

Spencer's hands shook and he balled them to hide it. He licked his lips, taking another deep breath. "How long was… _it_ inside him?"

Tasha shrugged. "It can't be told for sure, but he was missing for a couple of months, so… I'd say eight weeks, maybe nine." She nodded to her left. "That's what we found."

A little more eager than he'd expected Spencer turned his own gaze. Everything inside him froze at what he found. There, in a tiny jar, was what looked suspiciously lot like a mixture of a human baby and lizard of some sort. Tiny, lifeless.

It was almost impossible to believe that there was something like that inside him as well, once. To believe that…

"Dr. Reid." Tasha placed a hand to his shoulder, causing him to jump. "You're paler than a sheet. And you just swayed. You really should sit down."

Spencer opened his mouth but before he got a word out his cell phone rang. Aaron. He frowned before picking up. "Reid."

"_I know that I gave you a few days off after what I told you in the jet, but… Something was delivered to you. And I think you should see it. Could you come to the conference room?_"

A violent chill crossed Spencer's whole body. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Hanging up, he focused on still worried looking Tasha. "I… I'm fine, honestly. I just need some air. Thank you for showing me this." With that he walked away, leaving the coroner staring at him with concern and confusion.

* * *

In the end it took Spencer less than ten minutes to reach the bureau. When he walked into the conference room the rest of the team was already there, all fixing looks of worry and alarm towards him. Every single muscle in his body stiffened. "Guys, what's going on?"

The rest of them looked at each other for a moment before Aaron finally made his way to him and handed a large envelope. "The security had to open it, to make sure that it's safe."

Cautiously, as though still expecting to find a bomb or something worse, Spencer reached into the envelope. What he found was a disc in covers. There was a note attached to the item. As soon as he read the words he felt his knees grow weak and his heartbeat speed up. It was a miracle that he didn't fall to the floor.

'_For Spencer Reid. I'm sorry._

_From, Dr. Lucas Castro_'

"They finally found his body, earlier this morning", David Rossi explained quietly, since it seemed that the man was the only one of them able to speak. "It looks like he's been dead almost since the day he…" The older man cleared his throat before going on. "He… had this with him."

Spencer took his time before daring to even try talking. "What… What's on it?"

Emily Prentiss shook her head. "We haven't watched it. Only you have the right."

Spencer nodded, feeling detached from reality. Could this really be happening? "Could… Could you leave me alone, please? I don't…" Whatever was on the disc he didn't want the rest of the team to know. He didn't want to give them any more reasons to pity him.

Respecting his wish for privacy the rest of the team left the room – almost all of them, anyway. For as Spencer sat carefully and slowly behind the room's computer he saw Derek nearby. He frowned. "I told you…"

Derek interrupted him with a nod. "I know what you said. And I also know that you need a friend with you right now."

Spencer didn't have the energy to argue. Slowly, cautiously, he placed the disc to its place and played it. His blood froze when the met Dr. Lucas Castro's grim, exhausted face. The man swallowed loudly before speaking. "_If you're watching this you've against all odds survived from the nightmare. I truly wish that you'll get to see this. I wouldn't want this horror story to claim another victim._" The man shivered and ran a hand through his hair, fidgeting on the chair he was occupying. Dr. Castro was terrified. "_The creature… the original creature… It was tiny, most likely still a baby, nothing bigger than a gecko. It was found in the middle of a desert in Nevada. No one knows how it'd managed to survive in that hellish environment, how long it'd been there or where it came from. Hell, we didn't even know what it was. A mutation, perhaps, or a victim of radiation. Some of us were convinced that it didn't come from our planet. But in any case… it was dying. On day two we lost it. We had, however, managed to gather enough samples to be able to play with things we should've left alone._" The man took a deep breath, rocking on his seat for a couple of times before finding his voice. "_We… noticed fatal flaws in its structure. There was no way it could've survived on our planet. And so we improved it with the DNA of several other, successful species. We played with the laws of nature. And we created a monster, Spencer._" Tears shimmered in the man's eyes and his breathing turned loud, erratic. "_At first… At first it was a adorable, tiny creature. Like a child in many ways. But then, after eight months… It hit a puberty of sorts, I suppose. It… It attacked us. Hunted us. It enjoyed it, Spencer. It loved blood and death._" By then the man was crying openly. "_I… __I was the only one who made it out of there alive. And I decided that I was going to stop it, whatever it'd take. I created that monster. It's my duty to stop it._"

Spencer's chest was so tight that it was getting hard to breathe. Even Derek's firm, comforting hand on his shoulder didn't do much good. His head was spinning.

Dr. Castro swallowed, seeming to stare right at him from the computer screen. "_Spencer… If you survive, and I don't… Finish the job for me, please. I know that I have no right to ask things from you, but… Please, stop it. Before it brings even more devastation._" The man reached out to switch off the camera. "_I really hope that you'll be luckier than I was._" And so the screen became completely, utterly black.

Spencer had absolutely no idea of his surroundings or of the reactions of his own body. All that fit into his head were the words he'd just heard. They spun around his head like a mantra.

He was startled when Derek placed a tiny paper bag to his mouth and nose. It wasn't until then he realized that he was hyperventilating. When did he sit down? There was a look of worry on the older man's face. "Deep, even breaths, Spencer. Just focus on breathing." The agent's voice shook slightly. "Don't you dare pass out on me."

Spencer tried, he truly did. But his mind was still reeling. The pain in his chest and head brought tears to his eyes.

He'd thought that his nightmare was almost over already. But it seemed to be only reaching a brand new chapter.

* * *

Spencer didn't feel safe while he approached the door of his apartment that day, and it wasn't just because of all the things he'd learned recently. There was a bizarre, stinging sensation underneath his skin, like a million needles had been trying to pierce his skin. His body was preparing itself for something absolutely horrible for the about a millionth time in his life. But ignoring all that he turned the key, then pushed the door open – and faced a storm.

Small items had fallen from their usual places and several chairs had moved. The dishes he'd left by the sink earlier that day had smashed to the floor and now the pieces shone in the moonlight. There was a scent he couldn't recognize in the air. He wasn't alone.

And then he heard the sounds from his living room. Strained gasping. Scratching. Whimpers. Something close to a sob.

Spencer's whole body stiffened and his hand slipped to his gun, not quite tightening around the item but preparing. His breathing pattern changed to such that made his chest tighten to a painful extend. He felt his pupils dilate while his blood rushed madly.

Spencer swallowed, inching closer. There was no point in hiding his presence, the intruder must've already heard that he was home. "I'm SSA Dr. Spencer Reid, the owner of this apartment. I work for the FBI but I have no intention of harming you. There's no reason why this couldn't end well for both of us." The sounds in his living room quieted down. The intruder was listening. He took a deep breath. "There's nothing valuable in this apartment, do you understand? I also possess nothing but prescription free medication. My first aid kit is in the bedroom. If you need it I can go and get it for you."

For a while it was chillingly quiet. And then he heard the all too familiar chirping. His eyes widened while his heartbeat spun out of his control. His feet, however, had already made their decision. As had his heart.

There was only little light in the living room but that didn't keep him from seeing it. Hunched there, halfway hidden by the couch and shaking from terror and pain, was the thing that'd been stolen from him almost seven months earlier. It stared at him through the dark with wide, desperate, inhuman eyes. Pleading.

Spencer's equally wide, shocked eyes examined the rather pitiable creature before him. It'd grown a lot from that brief glimpse he'd caught of it and looked like a six or seven year old child. It didn't appear well. The breathing was far too loud to Spencer's liking and although it was hard to tell he was almost sure that its skin was paler than it should've been. It'd also been shot at, at least twice, to its side and right shoulder. Much darker blood than that of a human being stained its skin.

Spencer knew very well that he should've been running away. But it was injured, suffering. He couldn't just…

He was almost sure that he saw tears on its cheeks and filling its eyes when it unleashed a desperate chirp. And at that moment Spencer couldn't stop himself anymore. His steps were slow but light while he made his way to the creature and wrapped his arms around it, holding on as tightly as he dared to. Chirping again the creature held him back, pressing its head against his chest and nuzzling like a little child. It was crying loudly by then, almost howling, and Spencer's own eyes weren't dry either.

Nothing in the world made sense anymore.

* * *

In a different, far darker part of the city another, much bigger creature lifted its head towards the sky and emitted a howl of unimaginable rage. Its huge hand and the claws on it smashed the head of its already deceased candidate. Dark eyes became even more horrifying.

Another man had failed as a carrier. Its patience was running out.

And then, in that pitch black moment of wrath and desperation, it smelled something. Its eyes narrowed while it sniffed the air. A low, inhuman growl could be heard. A sound of excitement and delight.

It recognized this scent – it made this man a carrier, once. It'd caught traces of this man before but now they were clearer than before. Something must've triggered the candidate's hormones. Could it be…?

Its eyes narrowed.

No. This man was the only successful carrier it'd found so far. It'd be a fool to let someone so special get away. Even if it'd have to go through its own offspring.

By the time officers Natasha Vargas and Ian Thorne arrived, finding the body of one Alan Harvey with his head smashed, the creature was long gone.

* * *

TBC, right?

* * *

A/N: In case you've been wondering (and some of you have)… Naaaah, it wouldn't just leave Reid like that. (shudders) Looks like there's quite a family reunion in the horizon…

Was the chapter any good, at all? **PLEASE**, leave a note! Don't you just hear that lovely button below calling you…?

I'm reeeeeally tired right now, so I've gotta go before I'll fall asleep on my laptop. (So not a appealing idea…) Until next time, folks! I REALLY hope that you'll all stay tuned for that one!

Take care!

* * *

**Felicityphoenix**: It's baaaaaack! (grins) GOSH, you can't even imagine how flattered and excited your words made me feel! I REALLY hope that the rest manages to fulfill your expectations.

We'll see just what happens next in this story…

Massive thank yous for the AMAZING review!

* * *

**AppleTea21**: Seriously? (BEAMS) I'm just floating here. Gosh, I truly hope that you'll have a good time with the twists and turns to come.

Gigantic thank yous for the review!

* * *

**Guest**: I'm glad to hear that you're about as excited as I am.

Well see just what kind of twists and turns there are waiting for Reid. Without a doubt there's going to be a bumpy ride ahead…

HUGE thank yous for the review!

* * *

**Guest**: I am? Really? (GRINS, from ear to ear) Awww, you're making me all excited.

I REALLY hope that the rest won't fall flat in your book, either.

Mountain sized thank yous for the review!


	3. The Bonds That Define Us

A/N: The previous chapter encountered A LOT of technical difficulties. (groans) We'll see if this one's any luckier…

Hey! An EARLY update for ones! (grins) This is special treat, ya know? Usually my head refuses to produce and wrap up something at this speed. So… Yay?

BUT, first of all… THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for those reviews you've managed to send despite all the clitches! And special thank yous to those who let me know that the chapter wasn't working! (GLOMPS) I luv you guys. Seriously. Thank you for keeping this thing alive and kicking!

Awkay… (takes a deep breath) I REALLY hope that this one works, and that you'll enjoy the ride.

* * *

The Bonds That Define Us

* * *

When Derek came to work the following morning Spencer wasn't there, even though the leave Aaron gave him had ended the day before. That alone was worrying. Spencer was _never_ late. It looked like the others shared his worry. There was a tense expression on everyone's face and no one managed to really focus on work.

At around eight thirty Aaron announced that Spencer had called in sick. The man's expression, however, told that he was just as suspicious as Derek. At that moment Derek decided that he'd given Spencer more than enough time and space.

At the beginning of lunch hour he was on his way towards the elevator when he heard running steps, then Jennifer Jareau's familiar voice. "Wait!" There was an expression he couldn't remember seeing before on her face. She swallowed, slowing down. It looked like the words were hard to find. "Do you… think that there's something wrong?"

Derek shrugged. To be honest he didn't have the slightest clue. "I don't know, but I'm about to go and find out."

JJ's eyes flashed as the mother lion inside her took over. "I'm coming with you. I need to make sure that he's okay."

Derek nodded, knowing that there was no stopping her when she got into that state of mind. They were quiet while making their way to his car, both deep in thought.

When JJ sat into the vehicle Derek arched an eyebrow upon noticing something. "You've started biting your nails, too."

JJ blinked twice with surprise, then hid her hand quickly with an expression of embarrassment. She looked away, focusing firmly on the view outside. "Yeah, I guess I have. I didn't even notice."

Derek frowned, forced to focus on the traffic when they made their way to a busy street. "Are you okay? You've been… quiet lately."

JJ nodded although her shoulders seemed stiff. She began biting the nails of her left hand. "I am. It's just… been a bit tense lately, at home." Her eyes glazed over ever so slightly while her mind drifted entirely elsewhere. "Do you… think that Spencer is going to be alright?"

Derek didn't know how to answer that one. That's why he sighed, realizing that he was about to get a headache. "He was starting to open up, a little bit. But after that disc…" He glanced towards the blonde. "Has he told you anything?"

As soon as he saw the look of pain on JJ's face he knew that he should've left the topic alone. She swallowed laboriously. "We… don't _talk _that much, anymore." She took a deep breath that shuddered on its way out. "He's forgiven me for the… Emily thing. I know he has. But… He doesn't trust me the way he did before although I can see him trying. The last time I tried to ask him how he was doing he flipped the conversation over and started asking about Henry."

Derek sighed, noticing that they'd almost reached Spencer's apartment building. "Give him some time. You know how hard trusting is for him. He'll open up to you when he's ready."

JJ didn't seem overly optimistic. "What if that never happens?"

Derek gave her a slightly sad smile, parking the car. "Right now, I'd say that it's time for you to have some faith in him." He glanced towards the building, not liking the way his skin crawled. "Let's go."

They were quiet and tense while they made their way into the building and up towards Spencer's door. Derek's knock was firm and determined. "Reid, it's JJ and me. We came to make sure that you're okay."

It took a while before Spencer's hushed voice came through the door. "_I'm fine. But could you… Could you come back a little later? Now's… not a good time._"

"Spence, please." JJ's jaw tightened for a moment while she placed her hand against the door. "We… We care about you. And we won't go away until we know that you're alright. So… Open the door, please."

The following ten seconds felt like hours. But eventually there was a soft click before the door was opened for them. They were both startled by how pale and exhausted Spencer appeared. The man clearly hadn't slept at all the night before and there was a storm of emotions in his wide, wild eyes. "Before I let you in you need to promise me that you won't make any judgements. It was my decision and you have to respect it."

Derek frowned, a chill crossing his whole being. "Kid, what the hell is going on?" _Dilaudid_, a voice in the back of his head whispered but he silenced it firmly. Spencer was stronger than that.

JJ gave him a warning look before refocusing on Spencer and nodding. "Just let us in, Spence. We've been worried. Let us help."

Spencer appeared hesitant but in the end the man moved and opened the door further, letting them enter. Then, with a look he'd never worn before, the younger man led them to the apartment's

bedroom. In an instant Derek's eyes widened dramatically. "Oh shit…!"

Spencer cast a sharp look towards him. "I told you not to judge my decision. This was something that I needed to do."

Derek couldn't say a word. All he managed was to stare at the sight before his very eyes. No matter how his brain tried to convince him that it just wasn't possible the mirage remained.

There, sleeping on Spencer's bed, was the very creature that'd almost claimed the young genius' life. It was shivering and whimpering quietly, like a child having a nightmare. And it was clearly injured. Derek couldn't keep himself from wincing when he saw the wounds and scars all over the thing's body.

"They've been studying her to see how her body works. To understand what she's capable of." There was a look of fury on Spencer's face. "I… I know that this is stupid, crazy and dangerous, but… I can't take the chance of her ending up back into that place."

Derek arched an eyebrow, unsure of how to feel about what he was hearing. The hair in the back of his neck rose. "You just referred to it as 'her', Reid", he pointed out.

Spencer blinked before the man's eyes widened. "I did?"

JJ nodded cautiously. "Yeah, several times."

Spencer wrapped his arms around himself, obviously not knowing what to think about that piece of information. The man's breathing pattern changed ever so slightly. At that moment Derek made the mistake of taking a step closer.

Finally becoming aware of the two foreign presences the thing shivered before opening its eyes. A wild look appeared into them before the thing was already moving, taking a protective stance right before Spencer, shielding the man. Something close to spikes stood up in the back of its neck while it hissed, revealing a row of razor sharp teeth and deadly, long nails. One didn't need to be much of a profiler to understand that it was angry. Very, very angry. And those venomous eyes looked right into Derek's.

Derek gulped, immediately taking a step backwards. His eyes widened to a size that might've been comical under different circumstances. "Fuck…!"

"No!" Spencer's eyes were startled and hard when the man jumped forward, placing himself between him and the obviously outraged being. "Morgan is not a threat! Don't hurt him, alright? _Don't_ hurt him."

It was blatantly obvious that the thing wasn't anywhere close to trusting Derek. But it also didn't disobey Spencer's order. It unleashed a small growl before focusing on the younger man. When the brunet approached the being and wrapped his arms around it it melted to his touch immediately. The younger man whispered something and in a few moments the creature closed its eyes, then fell completely limp. Spencer's hold on it tightened and the genius lowered both of them to the floor, still whispering something Derek couldn't hear.

Derek observed the bizarre scene with wide eyes. "Is it… asleep?" he dared to ask in a half whisper after several moments.

Spencer nodded. "It's injured. It doesn't take a lot to get it exhausted."

Derek nodded slowly, his head whirring. It took a long time before he managed to speak. "I'll… go and call Hotch. To let him know that our lunch hours stretched a bit but everything's alright." Although 'alright' wasn't exactly the word he'd use.

Spencer's eyes gained a look of sheer terror. "Don't tell him about her. Please."

Derek fought the urge to growl, instead gritted his teeth. Why the hell was Spencer protecting that thing with the risk of his own damn life? "I won't", he promised anyhow, just to keep the genius calm. With that he went to the hallway and took his cell phone.

But the number he called wasn't Aaron's. Instead Elle Greenaway's very familiar voice answered. "_Now's not a really good time, Morgan._"

Derek swallowed and shook his head although he knew full well that she couldn't see it. "No, wait! Wait!" Apparently his voice was desperate enough. She didn't hang up on him. He took a deep, far from even breath. "You were right. It found him." He glanced towards the apartment's door. It remained closed. "What do I have to do to keep him safe?"

* * *

Spencer didn't know what to think as he looked at the once again sleeping creature in his arms. It clung to him as tightly as it could without bringing harm, its face hidden to his chest. Its breathing wheezed ever so slightly. Even in sleep it trembled with fear and pain.

"We were really, really lucky just now, Spence. That thing… If you hadn't been able to control it things might've gone horribly wrong", JJ said in a whisper. Taking a huge risk she sat down right next to them, her eyes never leaving the creature. "It could've…"

"I know, I know. Stop it. Please, just… Just stop." Spencer sighed, feeling very tired all of a sudden, and blinked his stinging eyes. His hold on the being tightened slightly. "I… I meant what I said, JJ. If whoever had her comes looking… I won't let them take her. I can't."

JJ nodded. "I know." She swallowed, glancing towards the being once again with visible nervousness. "But… Morgan told us about the video. And eight months… It's not that far away. If it hits puberty like the original creature did… What are you going to do?"

He looked away, all emotions spinning madly inside him. His mouth was painfully dry all of a sudden. "I don't know", he admitted. And it scared the hell out of him.

JJ could actually sense the fear and uncertainty radiating from her friend. She was glad that the thing was too fast asleep to sense it as well – the last thing any of them needed was it getting upset again. Suddenly Spencer appeared much older and more fragile than before.

Acting on impulse she did something that hadn't even crossed her mind before. She reached out a somewhat tentative arm and wrapped it slowly around him, pulling him close. When he didn't stiffen to the physical contact she shifted so that it was possible to wrap both of her arms around him and rested her head against his shoulder. The thing he was holding was so close that she smelled it but that didn't matter to her. She needed him to know that she was there, right beside him, needed him to know that he could trust her. "I don't know how but I'll try to help you. Both of you. I promise."

At that moment Spencer did something that stunned them both. He – a man who didn't even shake hands – leaned just a little bit closer, almost trusting himself to lean against her. There was the tiniest of smiles on his lips. "I know." Although it was nothing louder than a whisper it held such certainty that made her shiver.

Swallowing back the lump that formed into her throat JJ held him even more tightly, listening how he breathed against her. She barely dared to breathe at all. There was this subtle magic around the entire moment and she didn't want to risk breaking it.

This… was the best absolution she'd ever received. She hadn't been sure if he'd forgiven her before. Now she knew.

"JJ?" Spencer's voice held a clearly audible tone of worry. "Are you okay?"

She smiled. "I am." For the first time in days that answer was honest. All of a sudden her fights with Will felt far away. All that mattered was the moment at hand.

Spencer sighed, relaxing completely against her. The smile on her face brightening she began humming and stroking his hair. For just a little while neither of them felt fear or hesitation.

* * *

In a tiny, secret CIA's unit Elle Greenaway emerged from a interrogation room, trying to ignore the blood on her clothes. Tried to ignore how it wasn't bothering her anymore. Tried to ignore the chilling fact that she wasn't feeling pretty much anything at all.

Right outside the room her new boss, Rebecca Sherman – a woman in her mid thirties with long, reddish hair and almost scarily piercing blue eyes – was waiting for her. The woman cast a demanding look towards her. "Well?"

Elle nodded, wiping her sore, bloodied hands to her clothes. The red came off terrifyingly easily. "He told me everything about the planned attack. It's all on tape. We've got thirty-two hours to stop it."

Rebecca's eyes flashed. Was that relief, joy or just pure bloodlust? "Good job." With that the woman turned on her heels and began to disappear to a part of the building Elle had no access to. "I'll call someone over to take care of him and clean up the mess." With that the woman was gone. A door closed softly.

Elle stood absolutely still, without a single coherent thought in her head. She barely reacted when two people dressed in all white protective clothes – a man of her age and a much younger woman – came. They didn't even glance towards her before entering the room she'd just left, no change of expression on their faces.

They'd seen far too much of this madness, all of them.

Elle shivered when the dial tone of her cell phone filled the eerie silence of the dark hallway. She frowned upon noticing who the caller was. '_Steven'_. "I thought we agreed that us calling each other is a bad idea." If his wife would find out…

"_It's perfectly normal for a local police to consult the CIA. Relax._" There was a moment of silence. "_Look, Elle… Remember how you asked me to inform you if more bodies pile up? We jus got another dead, pregnant male. It's much closer to that address you gave me. Actually, the past three ones have been closer and closer._"

Elle's eyes widened. Her whole body turned incredibly cold. "Oh shit…!" she hissed.

Apparently not even hearing her Steven went on. "_Who lives there, anyway? Is he someone I should know of?_"

Elle swallowed thickly. It didn't erase the rotten taste from her throat. "I've gotta go." Without any further words of parting she hung up.

She'd have to get to Quantico, as fast as possible. Rebecca would just have to understand. She'd never forgive herself if that thing would get to Spencer before she did.

* * *

TBC, no?

* * *

**Bonus scene, also the original final scene of this chapter. I redid it because to me this felt way too similar to the final scene of the previous chapter. (grins sheepishly)**

* * *

A cry pierced the night air. Such that is fully capable of freezing blood into one's veins. Somehow the sound made the night seem even darker than it had been before.

There, in pouring rain, a tiny being lay dead in a puddle of water, right next to a man who'd been carrying it for over ten weeks. Their bloods mixed together while two sets of dead eyes – one pair human, the other something very different – stared at the gloomy sky.

Only a slight distance away a far bigger creature emitted another shrill cry, its claws sinking easily through the pavement while pain and rage took over. This time the scent of blood didn't give it pleasure. Its eyes narrowed, turned to a shade of the darkest red.

It'd been waiting for too long, wasted too much time.

Lost too many chances.

It knew exactly what to do next. The solution to its problem was even closer than it'd originally thought. So close that it could smell it. Smell _him_.

It was high time to take action. It didn't matter a lot that its own offspring was standing in the way. _He _would help it create ten more. It'd make sure that those, at least, wouldn't become overly attached.

With that decision three fates were sealed. It disappeared into the night, leaving behind its very own deceased offspring and the poor, unfortunate soul it'd chosen to the role of a carrier. It vanished, marking the start of one nightmare's final chapter.

* * *

A/N: Oh boy… The big bad is headed Reid's way. And the team has no idea what to do in the middle of all this, and Reid's all confused. It looks like things are about to get really messy soon enough… (gulps)

Soooo… How was it? Good, mediacore, trash material? **PLEASE**, leave a review! It'd seriously make my rainy day. (It's seriously been raining almost all of July where I live. Thankfully I had my summer vacation before that began.)

**We're halfway through now!** I can't believe it. (gawks)

Until next time, folks! I really hope that I'll see ya all then.

Take care!

* * *

**AppleTea21**: How's this for soon? (grins) I'm thrilled and honored to hear that you enjoyed the chapter so! I truly hope that the next one manages to cash out.

Colossal thank yous for the review!

* * *

**readgirl**: Awww! (beams) I'm beyond happy to hear that. 'Here's hoping that the rest turns out worth your expectations.

HUGE thank yous for the review!

* * *

**Guest**: They really do. (sighs) We'll see how long they get to be together… Let's hope that there's at least some happiness ahead of those two!

LOL! Now that's a creative threat. (grins and chuckles) I guess I'll have to keep that in mind, huh?

Massive thank yous for the review!


	4. The Monsters Marching In

A/N: Oh yes, I'm back! It took me a moment to get this chapter rolling but once I did there was no stopping it. (grins) We'll see just what came out…

First off, thank you so much for your fantastic reviews, and of course for listing this story! So much love. (beams, and hugs) Those really make me a happy person. So thank you!

Awkay… (takes a breath) I'm sort of running out of time so I'll get right to the business. I REALLY hope that you'll have a good ride with this one!

* * *

The Monsters Marching In

* * *

Quite understandably Derek and JJ found it almost impossible to focus on work after their visit to Spencer's apartment. Leaving him there, all alone with that violent thing, was one of the hardest things they'd ever done but the man left them with no choice. No amount of reasoning made any difference.

And so they went back to the bureau, telling everyone that Spencer was fine, that there was nothing to worry about. The most terrifying part of it all was, perhaps, that it looked like the others – a group of trained, experienced profilers – believed them. And it really, truly disturbed JJ how easily the lie came from her mouth.

First Emily, now this. '_How am I supposed to believe anything that you say anymore?_', Will snapped at her during one of their fights. Today, almost a week later, she was beginning to understand his point.

What was becoming of her?

Derek wondered if he was the only one who noticed the anguish on JJ's face. Perhaps it was because he felt similar. He would've wanted to talk to her but paperwork claimed both their attention. That was until Penelope called them to her office with a very alarming, distraught look on her face.

Derek's tender hand on the blonde's shoulder made her relax only slightly. "What's going on, baby girl?"

Penelope swallowed, typing furiously. "Do you remember those attack I told you about? I mean, with the men ending up…" The word 'pregnant' wouldn't leave her mouth.

David nodded tersely. "It's kind of hard to forget, all things considered." There was a silent, gloomy agreement in the room. How the hell could they have forgotten when they'd almost lost one of their own to that very same thing?

She nodded slowly, still typing. "I know that it's not our case. But… I've been sort of keeping an eye on it, to see if they're any closer to catching _it_." And then they saw what she'd been looking for. A map, marred by several red spots. "Those are the locations of the attacks. Do you notice it?"

It took a moment but they did. And in an instant shocked, terrified silence filled the room, following immediately after a gasp. Those spots… They were getting closer and closer to Spencer's apartment. _It _was getting closer to him.

"I don't understand." Emily frowned, shaking her head. "It's… been circling around for all this time, looking. How did it find him now, all of a sudden?"

In a flash Derek caught on. His eyes widened. He glanced towards JJ to find a similar expression on her face. Clearly they'd reached the same conclusion.

The tiny thing… When it found Spencer it activated something inside him. And whatever that 'something' was it led a very, very dangerous creature directly to Spencer.

"Morgan." Aaron's eyes were sharp and hard, those same ones Derek had seen many times in a interrogation room. The eyes of a bloodhound that'd gotten a hunch. "If you know something, anything, of what's going on you need to speak out right now. For Reid's sake and ours."

Morgan swallowed thickly, feeling absolutely trapped.

* * *

Spencer must've been hell a lot more tired than he'd imagined, for when he next opened his eyes it was dark once more. His eyes opened up wide, staring at the shadowy ceiling above him. Was everything spinning or was it all in his head?

What woke him up?

Somewhere in the apartment his cell phone was ringing persistently but that wasn't what caught his attention. All too familiar cold shivers shot through him when he heard distant chirping. Far too quickly for his own head he looked down and blinked twice at what he found. For a moment he was sure that he was still dreaming.

The thing… was sound asleep, lay right there on his stomach. He couldn't tell for sure but he could've sworn that it was purring in its sleep. He couldn't keep his body from reacting to that utterly heartwarming sight. Carefully, afraid of scaring the creature, he reached out a hand and stroked its head. To his stun it leaned to the touch, the purring from before intensifying. He took a breath and swallowed, unable to pull his hand away.

It was definitely one of the most perfect moments in his whole life.

And in a couple of seconds it was over.

There was a knock on the apartment's door. Spencer wondered if he could just ignore the sound entirely but in the end decided against it. He pushed himself up as carefully as he possibly could, pulling the thing tenderly to his arms.

Another knock, a very impatient one. "_Reid, open the door. I know that you're there._"

He growled a little under his breath, not noticing that it managed to make the thing in his hold stir and stiffen. "You made your point clear the last time. I was sleeping – let me…"

"_Reid, please._"

It was the despair in Derek's voice that finally chased Spencer to the door, albeit against his will. Muttering under his breath he opened the door as fast as he could with the creature occupying one of his arms – and froze.

Derek wasn't alone. Aaron was standing right beside the man, a look that couldn't be read on his face. In an instant the older man's eyes fell on the creature. Out of instinct Spencer moved his free arm to hide it and swallowed loudly. "Hotch? What…?" And then understanding sunk in. His eyes narrowed when they darted towards Derek. "You promised…!"

"I left him no choice", Aaron interrupted in a tight, harsh voice. "He told me only because I ordered him to. But frankly, the truth should've come from you." Once again the unit chief's eyes fell on the bizarre being, which was wide awake and looking back at the man with clearly visible mistrust and fully ready to attack at any second. "Reid, you can't hide something like this! What if it'd hurt you or someone else? What if…?"

The creature, albeit small and badly injured, was a ferocious being. And it didn't like the presence of two alpha males at all. Spencer barely managed to restrain it as it began to hiss, spit, squirm and scratch. Even its eyes changed to a extremely dangerous, dark shade. It was getting ready to attack and the panic stained irritation radiating from Spencer didn't make things any better. He'd have to regain control over both of them or…

Spencer's eyes traveled through the hallway. He heard muttering – they were already disturbing someone. "Come in, okay? I don't want to have this conversation here." As soon as they'd retreated to his apartment and the door was closed he sighed, frustration bubbling in his veins. "Look… I know that I shouldn't have hidden the truth. But I was confused and scared. And this…" He glanced towards the creature. Why couldn't anyone else see the aura of innocence around it? "I… I didn't think you'd understand."

Aaron nodded stiffly, taking a instinctive step backwards when the creature kept hissing. It eased the being ever so slightly. Clearly it was beginning to feel back in control over its own territory. The unit chief, on the other hand, had the eyes of a wild beast that'd lost an important power struggle. "You were right. I _don't_ understand."

Aaron had killed far more people than he cared to remember. But no one had ever looked quite as wounded as Spencer did at that very moment. Their eyes locked and in that moment it became clear that something had been damaged. And it _hurt_. Frustration lit inside him like an inferno.

They'd almost lost Spencer so many times but it'd never come as close as it did with the nightmare that _thing_ brought along. He _couldn't_ lose Spencer to that monster – none of them could – especially now when there was still a chance to keep that from happening. Why couldn't Spencer understand that?

"Look, Reid…" He was glad that Derek spoke. There was no telling what he or Spencer might've said. There was a tense, worn look on the dark skinned man's face. "We didn't come here to ambush you, alright? We came to take you to safety. The bureau… It's like a fortress. There's no way it could get to you there."

Spencer stiffened slightly but didn't step away. His eyes strayed towards the creature. "What about her? Will she get protection as well?"

Aaron gritted his teeth, unable to keep himself from sneaking a glance towards the monster. It glared right back, a chilling amount of bloodlust and terror in its eyes. In those eyes that were so very far from human. "You know very well that we can't take such a risk", he managed, with as much patience as he could muster.

Spencer's eyes narrowed, became such Aaron recognized so easily that it chilled him. They were the eyes of a parent protecting their child. "And that's why I'm not going. I'm not leaving her behind."

Aaron sighed, starting to get a headache. _One of these days…_ "Reid… That building is the bureau. And that thing… It's _dangerous_. You know that although you wouldn't want to accept it. That place, full of alpha males and guns… would overwhelm it. It'd panic and attack, without a hint of mercy. Just think about the destruction it could cause. Are you really willing to take such a chance?"

"That's why I'll have to think of something else." Spencer's eyes were wide and desperate. The man's hold on the at least equally horrified creature tightened still. "I can control her, Hotch. I'm the only one who can. I have to protect her." The younger man was nearly hyperventilating. Some wheezing could be heard. "Please…! She'd die here. You… You can't ask me to leave her here to die! Would you leave Jack behind?"

Aaron exchanged a look with Derek, who was standing right by the apartment's door. Their eyes radiated equal helplessness. They'd reached the same conclusion.

There was just no way they'd be able to force Spencer to come with them. The thing would tear them to pieces if they'd manage to upset the younger man even the slightest bit more than they already had. If they'd leave Spencer behind the man would die. Plain and simple.

Where did that leave them?

Aaron took a deep breath, desperately attempting to control the fear swelling steadily inside him, then looked towards Spencer once more. The genius saw the answer in his eyes immediately. Hope lit up the young man's face. Words from the past echoed in Aaron's head.

'_I knew you'd understand._'

And then the power went out.

At first it was completely silent in the utter darkness. The first thing Aaron heard was his own heartbeat. Then Spencer's erratic, shuddering breathing. Then the thing squirming and whimpering, obviously terrified. And finally Derek's snarl. "Fuck…!"

They didn't need to ask what was going on, for it was obvious. The thing – the original one… It'd found them, found Spencer. It looked like in a matter of just a couple of moments all hell would break loose.

* * *

Spencer could barely breathe. There wasn't a single coherent thought in his head. Only one thing fit in, made sense to him.

_It _was back.

History was about to repeat itself.

That thought made his eyes flash with fire. A flame crossed his whole being. His hold on the creature in his arms grew tighter.

_Hell no_. He wouldn't give up without a fight.

And he wasn't alone. He was startled when feeling a hand on his back until Derek spoke. "C'mon. We've gotta get the hell out of here."

Derek was right, Spencer reasoned quickly. There was no way he'd be able to fight it without putting the little one into the line of fire. So he'd do whatever the hell he could to make sure that this would end as well as possible.

For the longest time Spencer heard Derek and Aaron somewhere behind him when they sped into the hallway, past a couple of neighbors who were confused and outraged over the unexpected blackout. Spencer thanked whatever higher power there was for the dark that concealed the thing he was holding from them.

To think that the day came when he was grateful for darkness…

And then, in a chilling flash, someone was screaming. There were loud crashes, sounds of something breaking. Then Spencer realized that he was running alone. He was only a couple of steps from the door that'd lead him outside, to safety. And there was someone's or something's breath right against his skin. _It_ was directly behind him.

Spencer's eyes widened and the thing pressed to his chest unleashed a heart wrenching sound of sheer terror. There was a hiss he could only call aroused. Something touched him, measuring him up. The tiny thing squirmed in his hold, attempting to produce threatening sounds. None of that even slowed down what was harassing him.

A gunshot did.

Spencer's eyes widened and his heartbeat, which had been spiralling out of control already, became certainly unhealthy while he turned his gaze to see Elle Greenaway only five steps away. There was a look he'd never seen before on her face. "Elle…?" he wheezed.

Her eyes flashed. "Move it, right now. As soon as it recovers from that hit it's going to be really, really angry."

Spencer frowned and swallowed, fear, worry and guilt spinning inside him. "Morgan and Hotch….!"

Elle nodded far from patiently. "I know, I know. Don't worry, I've got them covered. Now move it or I'll have to shoot you, too, to make you."

Spencer absolutely hated leaving without knowing if his friends – his family – were alright. But as it was he had no other choice. That's why he followed Elle, fighting furiously against the urge to look behind. Tears filled his eyes but didn't spill.

_You guys, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…!_

Spencer dashed outside, following Elle to a rather expensive looking black car. Quite quickly he came to a conclusion that he was much happier without knowing how she'd gotten a hold of it. Her eyes were stone hard and unreadable when she looked at him. "Get in." She glanced towards the creature in his arms with a frown of distaste. "I'd tell you to get rid of that fucking thing but right now we're in a hurry. Make damn sure that it doesn't cause any trouble."

Spencer nodded stiffly, diving to the backseat. His head was spinning. "I will", was all he managed to squeeze out.

Elle jumped to the driver's seat almost unnaturally quickly and started the vehicle. They were moving before Spencer could even pull in a proper breath. By then the being in Spencer's hold seemed to be crying.

Against his better judgement Spencer took a glance through the back window of the car, looking almost longingly towards the building he'd just left. Just before they turned the corner he saw paramedics rushing in. He would've given just about anything if he'd known what was going on.

But, as it appeared, in a matter of seconds he have much bigger problems.

For as he kept looking back the thing in his lap began squirming once again, emitting sounds of terror. At first he wondered why – that was until he heard the chirping. That, and Elle's loud cursing. "Oh shit!" The car jerked violently before he managed to turn and look what'd just happened. "Reid, hold on tight!"

He opened his mouth but didn't get a word out. There was a deafeningly loud crash, followed by even more chirping and screaming, and the car was spinning madly. And then everything went completely, utterly black.

* * *

TBC, right?

* * *

A/N: Oh brother…! It looks like what we've been waiting for is finally here. The confrontation between IT and Reid is about to begin. What kind of a condition will Reid be in after the crash? What about Hotch and Morgan? Who will make it through this alive?

**PLEASE**, leave a review! I'd really, REALLY love to use them as fuel for creating the two final chapters. So… Pwease…? Do the day's good deed – make a silly authoress happy!

Until next time, folks! I really hope that you'll all be staying tuned.

Peace out!

* * *

**AppleTea21**: Such kind words! (beams) That baby-thingy sure knows how to pull some heart strings, doesn't it? (chuckles) I really hope that the story's half to come meets your expectations!

Monumental thank yous for the review!

* * *

**felicityphoenix**: It was, wasn't it? (chuckles) 'Glad to hear you enjoyed it. We'll see what's to come next…

Gigantic thank yous for the review!


	5. The Art of Sacrifice

A/N: The creation of this chapter took me time and A LOT more brainpower than I'd imagined. I don't know why. BUT, whatever the annoying blockage was it's GONE. As a result I'm serving this… rather large chappy. (grins)

First, though, THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart for all those amazing reviews! (GLOMPS) You've kept this story from sinking. I'm trying my hardest to make your efforts worth it.

Awkay, before I change my mind… (gulps) Let's roll!

* * *

The Art of Sacrifice

* * *

The very first thing Spencer felt upon waking up was cold. Such sheer cold that went all the way to his bones, made every single one of his muscles spasm painfully. He frowned, struggling to understand what was going on. And then he felt the eyes on him. His own eyes flew open frantically, facing an already darkened sky.

He was still alive, at very least. But what…?

And then he remembered.

Remembered Elle's scream. Remembered the small being in his arms struggling furiously, absolutely terrified. Remembered the chirping.

Once again he became aware of those eyes that were, without a doubt, examining him. He was alive. But he wasn't safe, not at all. And what about the others?

Derek… Aaron… Elle… The tiny creature that clung to him, desperate for protection…

Biting back the searing pain it caused he rolled to his side to see better. What he discovered made him shiver until his body convulsed with pain. His eyes widened.

He laid in the middle of some sort of a construction site. There was no ceiling and the walls were barely standing but he could tell that the building was going to be huge. And there, as high as possible, sat the thing that once attacked him – violated him – watching and waiting with eagerness he could feel all the way to where he lay. He swallowed, contemplating his options.

He could try to move and run, of course. But somehow that felt like the last thing he wanted to do – there was no way he'd be able to outrun the monster observing him. And even if he would in some miraculous way manage to escape he'd only lead _it_ to those he cared about the most. He could also try to fight. The problem was that he didn't even have his gun along.

His eyes narrowed slightly as the decision was made.

Spencer pulled in a deep, shuddering breath and steeled himself, then pushed himself up. The exact same second he moved so did the monster. The darkness was full of life.

* * *

"Sir? Agent Hotchner, can you hear me?"

Aaron frowned, not liking the slightly whining male voice that was making his headache burst out of control.

"Agent Hotchner, I want you to open your eyes. Open your eyes and look at me."

Aaron did open his eyes eventually, with hell a lot more effort than he'd expected. The first thing he saw wasn't the man's face, though. What he found was a staircase and five to six people staring down at him with looks of shock and worry on their faces. And right there, around where the third floor began, was a huge hole. Aaron blinked several times, his head coming to an impossible conclusion.

"You took quite a fall – the fact that you're awake right now is a good sign. You hit your head, so it looks like you have a concussion." Managing to turn his eyes towards the man, Aaron found a paramedic who couldn't be older than twenty-three. Scared blue eyes, messy blonde hair… Was this guy even a professional? The younger man licked his lips. "We'll be taking you to…"

But oh, Aaron wasn't listening anymore. For at that very moment he noticed the blood on the wall, right behind the people who stood and stared at him like he'd been some sort of an animal in a zoo. His eyes widened slightly.

He… didn't think he had any wounds, so the blood couldn't be his. Derek and Spencer… Where were they? What happened to them? What the hell happened to them?

He focused on the paramedic, his eyes wild with primal terror. "Reid and Morgan… Where are they?" he barked out in a oddly quiet, husky voice. He pushed himself towards sitting position although his back screamed against the motions. "Did… Did you find them? Where are they?"

The medic's eyes widened while the man reached out a hand to push him down. It was embarrassing how easily his body gave in. "Agent Hotchner, you need to lay still, alright? We don't know if your back is injured before we get to the hospital. Stay still or you may end up causing a lot of damage." The man's eyes turned different from before, slightly darker. "Some woman called 911, said that there are federal agents under attack and in a need of immediate medical attention. We came here as fast as we could. We found agent Morgan from the stairs almost as soon as we arrived. He had a nasty head wound and a broken arm but he was already about to regain consciousness when he was loaded into an ambulance." A frown appeared. "But this… Reid…" The medic shook his head. "We didn't find anyone with such a name. I'm afraid that I don't know who you're talking about."

White, hot panic shot through Aaron. He tried furiously to move, to get up, but his body seemed to be nailed to the floor. The last time he'd felt as helpless was when Emily faced her nightmare with Ian Doyle.

Everything became a slightly shadowy blur. His head began to spin and his eyes clouded, barely allowing him to see another medic marching in. Something was placed over his lips and nose, and if there'd been even the slightest bit of will in him he would've snarled at them to take it off. There were muffled sounds, barked orders, before he felt himself moving.

The last thing Aaron saw before the dark took over was the blood on the wall.

* * *

The hit was like that of a sledgehammer. Spencer gasped and groaned when hitting the ground, his back colliding mercilessly with something hard. Struggling to gather his breath he took a good look at his attacker. It was in no hurry this time around – it knew that no one would come to interrupt. That's why it remained still, allowing Spencer to finally catch a clear glimpse of it.

It was tall and heavily built, almost like a well trained athlete. He saw the gunshot wound Elle had caused close to its hip. It had long spikes going all the way from its neck to an extremely dangerous looking tail. He saw only a part of its nails for most of them had dug into the ground. And those eyes staring at him… They were dark with what he easily identified as lust and rage. It was getting ready to attack.

It lifted its head and unleashed a sharp, deafeningly loud scream that forced Spencer to cover his ears with his hands. The battle cry echoed in the air and he wouldn't have been surprised if it'd gone through the entire city. With that sound unleashed it began to make its way towards him. Unhurriedly, savoring his scent, it leaned closer and purred, obviously pleased with what it'd managed to find.

Barely managing to breathe from the terror circling everywhere inside him Spencer allowed his hand to move in a desperate search for something that could be used as a weapon. Fate wanted to grant him a miracle. For all of a sudden his fingers brushed something cool and hard.

A stone.

Spencer wasn't sure if he was making a massive mistake but he had to take the chance when it was presented to him. Making sure that the thing assaulting him was still focused elsewhere he let his trembling fingers tighten, then swung as hard as he possibly could.

There was a wet, sickening sound when the stone collided with the creature's head. The snarl of fury it gave in response most likely exploded his eardrums – hurt his ears worse than anything ever had before – but he refused to stop. Something dark and primal overcame all humanity; all compassion, all pity, all reason.

He swung once more, twice, thrice. Screamed as he did although he couldn't actually hear the sound. Howled out all those nightmares he'd been having since his first encounter with this thing, screamed out all of his pain and fear.

He swung, for himself, for the tiny creature that was out there somewhere waiting for him, for Derek, for Aaron, for Elle. For all those people this monster had killed.

Blood spilled on his clothes and face but he didn't even notice. The thing kept screaming and growling even though the hits should've killed it. It kept staring at him with those venomous eyes although one side of its head was covered in blood. Outraged, it pushed the nails of one of its hands right into Spencer's side. He squeezed his eyes shut when the pain ripped through him like fire, dropped the stone when his whole body convulsed under the agony. The thing twisted the nails, obviously knowing how much it hurt, then pulled them out. Spencer gasped, his throat too raw to produce a scream, and brought a shaking hand to the wounds. Warm blood flowed right through his fingers, staining the ground below him.

Spencer coughed, furiously attempting to catch his breath, and focused firmly on the creature threatening him. He could see from its eyes that the scent of his blood had excited it further. It couldn't control its urges any longer.

Spencer's eyes widened, became wild, when he the thing licked him, beginning to work on his clothes. "No…!" he groaned, twisting himself as much as he could. "NO!" He kicked, punched, scratched. Did everything he possibly could to stop the inevitable.

His efforts, it seemed, served as nothing but encouragement. The thing growled with excitement, licked his neck before continuing to work on his clothes. The nails brushed his skin, stinging far worse than he knew to expect. Spencer hissed and moaned, realizing that he was on the verge of hyperventilating.

This couldn't be happening all over again!

Just then, out of the blue, Spencer heard a different scream. In a flash the thing had been pushed off of him, taken down to the ground with a loud thud. Outraged growling and hissing filled the darkness.

Dazed and confused Spencer shifted to see what'd happened. He gasped upon finding the tiny creature he'd carried inside him face to face with the monster that'd attacked him, positioned so that it was shielding him. They were hissing at each other, every now and then a clicking sound could be heard. Fury could be felt in the air.

Spencer's eyes widened while he struggled himself to an extremely awkward, uncomfortable sitting position, oblivious to the fact that the pain all over his body screamed at him to hold absolutely still. "Don't…!" he pleaded in a voice he barely heard. His eyes stung but he ignored it for the time being. Neither of the creatures broke their stance. A single tear of frustration rolled. "Please…! Don't do this…!" He wasn't sure which one of the creatures he was pleading with. Neither of them listened.

He couldn't tell where the awful, ear shattering screech came from. But less than a breath later the fight began, striking as swiftly as a bolt of lightning. And then it was too late to do anything at all.

For the longest time Spencer could only see blood, teeth and nails, hear the nauseating clicks of a tongue, scratches, hisses and snarls. Everything was happening a little bit too fast for his exhausted eyes. But then everything seemed to slow down. It took him only a couple of seconds to understand why. His chest tightened while his blood ran cold.

The thing that'd been inside him once upon a time… It'd been injured from the start and it was still very, very young and small. It wouldn't stand a chance against the other's brutal force. And the monster wasn't showing the slightest bit of mercy or affection towards its very own offspring. Such brutality… Such cold blood…

He – a man who the monster imagined able to produce several more offsprings – was a lot more valuable than a single descendant it considered flawed.

Spencer's heart raced while he stared at the confrontation unfolding right before his eyes. He opened his mouth but couldn't produce a sound. Couldn't do a thing.

_No!_

His eyes narrowed while fire flowed through his veins. At this point there was absolutely nothing he could do for Derek, Aaron or Elle. There was no way in hell he'd accept even more of that helplessness!

His legs felt dangerously unsteady but he pushed himself forward anyway, using every bit of his self control to keep himself from screaming when agony shot through all of him. It was impossible to tell where, exactly, the pain came from and at the moment he preferred to ignore it. He'd have plenty of time to worry about the condition his body was in later. Right now his focus was on doing at least one goddamn thing right in the middle of this re-awakaned nightmare.

He had to be able to save at least someone!

There was a broken, extremely sharp edged brick only five steps from where he stood. Getting hit by something like that would kill a human being. The best result he had in mind was some distraction.

Still gritting his teeth, barely daring to breathe in fear of it turning into a scream, Spencer pushed himself forward. He wasn't really thinking when he picked up the item, letting his fingers curl convulsively around it. This was something he had to do, needed to do. Nothing else mattered at the moment.

Finally Spencer allowed himself to pull in a deep, slightly shuddering breath. And then, steeling himself once more, he focused all the strength there was in his body to his arm and wrist. The brick was flying before he even realized what was happening. Years with the FBI had done miracles to his aim. He hit the monster's head with such accuracy that made him blink with stun.

His relief was short lived. A loud, furious snarl echoed through the construction site before the thing turned towards him. If he'd been wondering whether he had its attention or not now he knew. It was too late for any regrets.

It struck even faster than he'd expected. He didn't manage to give more than a tiny, breathless moan before he was already down. He hit the ground with such force that it was a small miracle his spine wasn't damaged. His head collided with something hard and for a couple of dangerous seconds dark was all he could see. The thing obviously had no intention of slowing down to wait for him to recover.

It lifted him up, then smashed him down, lifted and smashed again, and again, and again. Each time the force was just a little bit more brutal than before as the monster kept losing control over itself. Did it even care if he'd make it through alive anymore? Had it decided that he wasn't worth all the trouble?

Somehow Spencer managed to protect his head to at least some extend but his whole back was so raw that he was sure skin was getting peeled off. His arms, elbows and furiously kicking legs weren't doing much better. The resistance he showed only urged the being further. In the end it did something that threw him right back to his worst nightmares.

History repeated itself as he was thrown with violent force to lay on his stomach. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, his hands searching desperately for something – anything – he could've used as a weapon. This time he wasn't so lucky. Was it tears or blood that spilled to his cheeks? "No…!"

It bit his neck, hard enough to cause a scar, and purred, audibly even more aroused than it had been before. It enjoyed his resistance, enjoyed the fact that it wasn't able to claim him easily. It appreciated the challenge. Spencer wanted to throw up.

His pants were already torn and despite all his fighting the beast's success was only seconds away. But once again fate chose another course. Spencer had absolutely no idea of what happened. All of a sudden there were hissed sounds and screams, so loud and sharp that it _hurt_. The weight disappeared from holding him down.

Spencer's body and mind, already pushed through more than they should've ever been able to take, were on the verge of bursting completely as he shifted himself, his eyes wide and his heart racing with impossible speed. He would've given just about anything if he would've been spared from having to see what he did just then. The sight was like a knife plunged right into his stomach.

The thing he'd once felt moving and living inside him… was now giving its all to keep him alive. It was bleeding, barely standing and trembling with pain but it stood firm, giving everything it had for a one more time.

Spencer felt like his chest had been about to explode. He tried to scream, attempted to move, but didn't manage to utter or do anything at all. There was a one more, feral scream – born out of sheer despair – until the nearly fallen night's shadows fell on a set of dangerous, bloodied nails. They cut through the smaller being's frail body as easily as if it'd been made of butter, shredding unhesitantly right through vital organs. The tiny creature emitted a heart wrenching sound of pain, futilely attempting to push the nails off of its body, but didn't manage to do a thing. Blood pooled to the ground below while its skin began to gain a chilling, ominous shade of blue right around where the damage was.

This time Spencer could be sure that it was tears running down his cheeks, filling his eyes. His chest rose and fell without any control while he stared helplessly, for several moments unable to comprehend the events unfolding right before his eyes. Waiting – praying – for a one last miracle that'd wipe it all away.

He got nothing such. Instead the tiny being's eyes closed. And the huge monster's bloodthirst and heat filled ones fell once more on him. Not missing a beat it began to move, never sparing a glance towards the damage behind it.

A gunshot echoed, piercing through the inhuman sounds filling the air around the construction site. Once, twice, thrice.

The monster froze, as did Spencer, neither of them understanding what was going on. And then the blood was flowing – from the hole in its head, from the second one piercing its chest, from the third one right in the middle of its stomach. The monster itself stared at the wound that'd appeared to its stomach with confusion and rage, emitting a one more roar of wrath. Then it fell, so suddenly that Spencer shuddered, and lay absolutely still, its inhuman eyes glazing over. Like it'd never been alive and real to begin with.

Like none of the horrors had never even happened.

"Reid!" He didn't even register the voice until a pair of slick, uneven hands were clasped to both of his cheeks. "Reid, snap out of it! Can you hear me? Answer me!"

Spencer shivered, his focus shifting slowly to register the bloodied face of Elle Greenaway. There was a rather large and nasty gash right by her hairline and she looked paler than she should've, but she was there, alive.

"You're… alive?"

Elle stared at him for a moment, then unleashed a laugh. "Yeah, I am – although you nearly killed me with shock. Do you have any idea of how scared I was when I woke up in that fucking wreck of a car and you weren't there? It took me ages to follow the havoc here."

In some other situation Spencer might've been amused by how uncharacteristic her tone of voice and the threatening tears in her eyes were. As it was, though, his mind seemed to wrap around something else. His eyes shifted slightly, falling on a sight he would've much rather avoided.

The tiny creature… It still lay right where the bigger one had left it. Alone, abandoned, bleeding uncontrollably. Dying.

Suddenly staying still was no longer an option.

Spencer felt like there wasn't a single unbroken bone in his whole body but there was no way he'd stop. Gritting his teeth and fighting against the pull of darkness he crawled forward, towards where the small creature lay, unmoving apart from uncontrollable shivering. The fear that rushed through him was such he'd never experienced before.

"Reid, don't!" Elle's voice barely registered to him. He was sure that she would've used force to stop him if she'd dared to from the damage done to his body. "You're going to make your injuries worse, alright? Hold still."

Spencer let her words flow right through unregistered. The force driving him forward was such he'd never felt before. He needed to… Before it'd be too late…

The creature shuddered with pain and startle when he first brushed its head with a gentle hand. Blinking furiously against tears he pushed the words through his tight throat. "I… I'm right here", he choked out in a barely audible voice. "I'm not leaving you alone. Not this time."

He was fully aware of the fact that it did neither of them any good but at the moment that didn't matter. He wrapped his arms around the creature the best as he could, then lifted although it took his all not to scream from the pain it caused. His tormented arms trembled when he pulled the creature as close to his chest as he could, let it listen to his heartbeat. If he hadn't known better he would've been sure that his whole being was being torn to pieces.

The creature didn't have the energy to open its eyes but it snuggled slightly closer and stopped trembling. This strangest peace settled to its face. Right there in his arms it pulled in a one more feeble breath and slipped away.

The world of science lost a extremely valuable research subject. Spencer himself… What he lost didn't have a name.

It was over.

"Reid!"

It was over.

"Reid!"

It was _over_.

_"Spencer!"_

* * *

TBC, FOR A ONE MORE PIECE

* * *

A/N: Just before typing this I proofread the chapter for the first time and… I don't know. My head's buzzing. For some incomprehensible reason I feel… almost sad. Heh, maybe I'm finally losing my mind. Or then I just haven't gotten enough sleep.

BUT, the question goes… What do you guys think? Was that any good, at all? **PLEASE**, let me know your thoughts! Do the day's good deed and click that cute button below. (winks)

**ONLY ONE MORE LEFT, FOLKS!** I can't believe that this is coming to an end. (wipes eyes) It'll feel weird to let this go.

Until next time, everyone! I REALLY hope you'll all join in for the last bit.

Peace out!

* * *

**AppleTea**: It's quite intense, no?

Poor Reid indeed! (winces) He's been thrown into an impossible situation. Let's hope that he gets the chance to get back to his feet.

HUGE thank yous for the review!

* * *

**felicityphoenix**: I truly hope so! (shivers nervously, biting nails) Action-movie like? WOAH! (blushes) You're making me swell with pride here, ya know? I really hope that the next one cashes out your expectations.

Colossal thank yous for the review!


	6. The Aftermath

A/N: Guess what? The FINAL chapter is finally here! (gawks) Yup, that's right. We're REALLY close to the end. (wipes eyes a little bit)

BUT, first… Thank you so much for your FANTASTIC reviews! (HUGS) I can't believe that you've enjoyed this story so much. I REALLY hope that this last bit won't let you down, either. (gulps thickly)

Awkay… (shivers) Final chapters are always nerve wrecking so I'll just cut the chase before I chicken out. Have a good ride!

* * *

The Aftermath

* * *

Left. Right. Up. Down. Repeat. And again.

Finally, after what felt like a decade, the light disappeared. A look of the relief could seen in the brown eyes of the very young female intern who'd been most likely pushed out of everyone else's way with ordering her to keep a close eye on him. Aaron now understood why. She took her job far, far too seriously. "Good." She held up three fingers. "How many…?"

Aaron wasn't a very patient man, not really. His eyes narrowed before he growled in a tone of voice he might've regretted in some other state of mind. "Several of my subordinates are here as patients right now, and so far no one's told me how they're doing. I can't sit here any longer. What does it take to convince you that I'm fine?"

The intern – '_Karev, I_' – gave him a somewhat wry look, then sighed and ran a nervous hand through her long, blonde ponytail. "Being able to stand up for longer than three seconds before falling down would be a good start. We both know that you're not up to that right now."

They stared each other down, with the intern lasting his infamous glare remarkably well, before the room's door opened and a familiar voice spoke. "I think I might have a better shot at making him listen. Why don't you let me try?"

Aaron's eyes immediately met Derek, scanning through. It was more than slightly unsettling to see the man in a hospital gown, especially with the nasty looking stitched up wound on his forehead and the casted left arm. But the younger agent was standing firmly, his eyes fully alert and full of worry.

They'd both been very, very lucky.

Turning towards the arrival the intern sighed again, appearing exasperated. "Didn't I tell you to stay in bed? What are you doing up and walking?"

Derek shrugged, not bothering to even attempt looking sheepish. "I didn't listen to you the first four times. What made you think that I would now?" The man then took a breath, something in his eyes that truly scared Aaron. "Look… I know that you take your job seriously and I appreciate it, I really do. But… Could you leave us alone for a while, please? There's something we really need to talk about." Seeing her look of suspicion the man went on. "I won't leave the hospital. I think we've already established that. And one of us will press the 'call'-button if anything happens."

The intern, seeing her defeat, sighed and began to make her way towards the door. "Fine. But a word of warning… If either one of you does anything stupid, I'm getting a permission to use restraints." So saying she was gone.

Any other day Derek might've smirked at those words. As it was the man gritted his teeth, then made his way to the chair beside Aaron's bed and slumped down eagerly. All the while the agent was rubbing his injured arm gingerly, indicating that whatever painkillers he'd been given weren't enough.

Aaron frowned, trying to find a better position. His back was killing him but he refused to complain, too relieved by the fact that it hadn't been damaged badly. "How's your head?"

Derek shrugged, giving him a meaningful look. "Judging by the looks of it, much better than yours." The man's eyes then became solemn. _Too_ solemn.

Aaron shivered and steeled himself before daring to speak out. "How's Reid?"

Derek gritted his teeth, so loudly that he heard it. It took two endless seconds before words came. "He's… in surgery right now. That's all I know for sure."

Aaron nodded stiffly, looking away. It was raining outside. "Do you think he'll…?" It was almost amusing that he – a man most considered invincible, fearless – couldn't produce the rest.

Derek was silent for the longest time. When he looked towards the man he could've sworn that he saw unshed tears. The answer was barely audible. "I don't know."

The silence that fell on them was thick and heavy, like someone had pushed an elephant into the room.

* * *

JJ _hated_ hospitals. Whenever she entered one the day her sister died was brought to life from the depths of her mind; the smells, the tears, the doctor's words… That's why she just couldn't be in the waiting room with the others, sitting helplessly. Instead she made her way out of the building and took her cell phone, her mind spinning in a mad loop.

It wasn't purely out of guilt and friendship she consoled Spencer for ten weeks after the Doyle-disaster, listened to him cry although it tore her up inside. He was a lot more to her than just a friend. He was her brother. And now… Now she didn't know if she'd ever see him again.

She knew that she'd done a lot of damage to her relationship with Will – they both had. But she could only imagine one person to call. He was the only person who could keep her from falling apart completely.

Her fingers trembled furiously when she called '_Will_'. Her call was directed to a voicemail.

She'd been trying to put up a brave front for three weeks already. But at that extreme moment absolutely everything inside her fell apart, so completely and throughoutly that it scared her. She could barely speak from the sobs ravishing her entire body. "It's… It's me… Something horrible happened, and I… I can't…" Her knees buckling she slumped to the ground, burying her face into her free hand. The cry she emitted was that of a wild animal, came from the depths of her heart and soul. "God, Will…! I… I know that I've messed up. First… First Emily. Then… Then that stalker… Then the baby…"

Three months after Spencer's near-death experience in Dr. Castro's hands they were handed a case in Virginia. A man was hunting women with her exact looks. When Will asked her why she was jumpy and edgy she told him that it was just a routine case. She was wrong. On day two with them working on the case the UnSub picked her as a target, began stalking her before moving on to something far more dangerous. One day she came home with Will still at work to find their UnSub – Casey Isaacs – sitting on her couch with Henry playing at his feet. She was lucky enough to be able to coax Casey into another room before taking him down, but not without getting shot. Will didn't want to admit it but she knew that he'd never truly forgiven her for putting their son in the harm's way. She knew she hadn't.

Exactly three weeks, two days and sixteen hours before today JJ went to a routine ultra scan on her tenth week of pregnancy. She found out that the baby had Down syndrome. Once again she lied to Will that she was fine, that their baby was fine, that soon she'd be ready to share the news with her team. He discovered the truth two days later, when he found her crying inconsolably with brochures of abortion her doctor gave her at her feet. That night he slept on the couch. She didn't sleep at all.

If possible JJ cried even harder, wiped away the tears although more flowed instantly. The phone barely remained in her feeble hold. She never noticed that she'd already waited past the timeline. The phone call had been disconnected. "But Spence… He may…" Her lips moved but for a while nothing came out. She whimpered, such pain filling her body she'd never felt before. "Will, please…! I… I'm so scared. And I… I need you. I need you so much."

From her sobs and whimpers she didn't hear the slow, cautious steps approaching before a gentle hand was laid to her shoulder. Startled and defensive she balled her fists and looked up. Her breath was caught into her throat when she saw Will's tired and pale, worried face.

He swallowed thickly, brushing her cheek with his hand. "I… Morgan called me. Told me what's going on. I would've called you, told you that I'm coming, but I didn't have the time." He gulped again, his eyes appearing moist. "I… Honey, I'm so sorry."

JJ didn't even hear him. Couldn't think. Her body functioned free of her will.

Will didn't have any time to prepare himself before she'd launched herself into his arms, wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she possibly could. Almost like she'd been afraid that he'd disappear. He held her just as tightly.

Right there and then, in his secure hold, she let herself fall apart completely. And although _nothing_ was alright the world around her felt just a little bit less scary.

* * *

Spencer had been forced to battle with nightmares since he was a child. Eidetic memory gave his subconsciousness a fruitful ground for building up horror stories. He never, ever grew dull to those dark dreams but he managed to find ways to live with them. Waking up to his own screams and tears was the most horrible part.

It was even worse to wake up and realize that everything he'd been dreaming of was real.

He opened his eyes, gasping and a scream of sheer agony building up in his throat, to find the bruised face of Elle. A tremble of alarm crossed his being. "What…?"

To his surprise worry flashed on Elle's face. What the hell was going on? What happened to her, to them? "Shh…" He felt a squeeze on his hand and it took a moment before he realized that she'd taken it. "Just calm down, alright? I'm fine – no concussion, no broken bones. Just cuts and bruises. I'm fine. So are Hotch and Morgan. We've all been waiting for almost two days to see those eyes of yours. So calm down."

Spencer frowned, his body and mind still far from soothed. Two days? What…?

And then, in a violent flood, it all came crashing down on him. The rage… The fear… The guilt… The sheer, utter sensation of loss… The reactions of his body came from somewhere so deep that he had absolutely no control over them whatsoever.

His hand found its way to his stomach and although it was to be expected that he wouldn't feel any life whatsoever the sensation of void felt like someone had stabbed him. He began to scratch, as hard as he could, almost like he'd been trying to make his way through the skin. Through all this he kept hearing the chirping but it was a dying echo. As though he'd been losing the tiny being all over again, watching it die in his arms.

He didn't notice the tears. Didn't realize that he was hyperventilating, to a point where his heart monitor began to wail. Didn't see the blood.

The feel of Elle's hand tightening around his made him shudder but didn't stop his violent self assault. "Reid, stop it right now! You're hurting yourself, do you understand? Stop it!" He didn't, not until she grabbed his wrists as tightly as she possibly dared to. Even then he kept trashing against her with all he had. Her lips kept moving. "Spencer, I understand that you've lost something precious to you. I understand!"

_No you don't!_ He couldn't produce a sound.

"But don't do this, please. Don't do this. I'm not letting go of you."

He barely even heard her. All he could hear was that all too familiar chirping he understood full well couldn't even exist anymore. All he could feel was _pain_.

His howl of pure agony echoed in the room and through the hallway.

* * *

Several hours and a horrendous amount of sedatives later Elle was focused on watching over Spencer's restless sleep until the room's door opened. Fully prepared for any kind of a threat she tensed up and looked swiftly over her shoulder. Her body refused to relax completely even as she discovered a familiar face. A tiny, wry smile appeared. "I should've known that you wouldn't stay home and rest."

Derek most likely didn't even hear her. The man approached cautiously, rubbing his injured arm and never once looking away from Spencer. "Has he been awake yet?"

She nodded. In a way she was glad that Derek wasn't the first person Spencer saw upon waking up. There was no telling how he would've reacted to the older man's injuries. Her eyes shifted back to the sleeping genius. "He… was awake for a little bit, just now. He was pretty out of it, though." She found it best to leave out some details.

By then Derek was standing by the bed. The man's good hand twitched but remained still in the end. The moment of silence that followed was heavy. "Does he… remember?"

Elle nodded and could actually sense a shiver in Derek's body. He was like a bomb waiting to detonate. She waited with a great deal of alert what was coming.

And at that moment, finally, came the explosion that'd been building up for days. "I… I can't believe that he didn't tell us! He trusted us so little that… that we had to go to his apartment to find out the truth. He could've lost control over it! He could've been _killed_! He…!"

At this point Elle chose to bring an end to the rant before the man got the chance to sink even deeper into his fear, guilt and anger. "Morgan." Her voice was firm and authoritative, fueled by the years of her job experience. "You need to calm down, alright? Yelling… It isn't going to solve a thing. Besides, you're going to wake him up."

Derek's breathing was still far from calm and even but at least the man was in control over himself once more. He nodded, glancing towards Spencer to make sure that the younger agent was still asleep. "I just… I can't understand it. That monster... Why did it mean so much to him?"

Elle couldn't stop the smile from appearing. "That's because you've never carried something living inside you." Her eyes focused on Spencer. She was sure that his hand wasn't rested on his stomach purely out of physical pain. She took a deep breath. "You have no idea of what it's like to feel something moving and growing inside of you, connecting with you even though you've never even laid your eyes on it. Right then… It doesn't matter what comes out. It's a part of you. Depended on you. No other love is that absolute."

Derek was silent for a long time, obviously finding it hard to digest her words. "So… You're telling me that Reid saw that thing as… his baby? It doesn't make any sense."

Elle nodded. Even now she felt cold shivers upon remembering the look on Spencer's face when the tiny creature died in his arms. "I know that it doesn't but he did. And recovering from losing something that important… It won't be easy." She glanced towards Derek to find him deep in thought, worried. "But at least he won't be alone."

Derek nodded absentmindedly, most likely barely even hearing her words. It took ages before he finally decided to push his mind to a less painful track and looked towards her. One of his eyebrows was arched. "When you described a pregnancy… It sounded like you'd been speaking from experience."

A tremble crossing her she rolled her eyes, then swatted his head with a magazine she'd brought into the room and never even opened. "Stop profiling me", she commanded.

For the first time since she'd seen him during this newest nightmare he smiled, only slightly but still.

* * *

_Twenty-seven weeks later_

* * *

Spencer hated hospitals beyond all belief. That early morning, however, he ran into one with a barely noticeable limp. As soon as he crashed in he saw Derek. There was a exasperated look on the man's face that mirrored the storm raging inside Spencer as well. "I got Garcia's text. Is it really time?" he blurted out as soon as he was close enough for the older agent to hear.

Derek nodded. "Yeah. It's definitely go-time, now." The man nodded towards the elevators. "Let's get moving before we miss the whole thing."

Move they did, as fast as they possibly could. Spencer was pleased to discover that just this once the pain in his left leg wasn't slowing him down. There was no time for stumbling and whimpering right now.

For the time being they were both too deep in thought to speak. When they made it to the elevator his eyes locked on his own reflection in the mirror. Although there was nothing particularly unsettling to it he shivered.

There were nasty scars were decorating his leg, which had been operated on three times before the doctor had announced quite gloomily that it was as good as it was going to get. His side and back had also sustained quite a bit of damage. There were vivid scars and it still hurt a little bit to lie on his back. He found some bitter irony in the fact that the scars on his practically peeled off back looked like huge wings. According to his treating doctor back then, trauma surgeon George O'Malley, along with head trauma and slight swelling in his brain it were the injuries to his abdomen that almost killed him. He must've gotten those in the car crash. Bruising… Internal bleeding… Ruptures… His memories from that time were foggy at best so the details were vague. Spencer didn't mind. In his opinion the scars spoke loudly enough. His face, on the other hand, had sustained no scars in the creature's attack but his eyes had changed. Even with hours and hours of therapy there was a somewhat haunted look in them. Shadows that couldn't be chased away, at least just yet. Naturally the damage done to his mind was the worst part. He still had nightmares that made him hyperventilate, scream until he disturbed neighbors and scratch himself to a point of bleeding almost every night, which was why he was always exhausted and had caused scars that'd never heal. He'd become a vegetarian because the taste and even the smell of meat made him throw up. A lot of sounds pushed him to the edge of a panic attack; birds chirping, screeching tires, gunshots… He was by no means stable yet. That's why he wasn't allowed back on duty yet.

In truth, he wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to return.

And the longing… It never, ever went away. Not a day passed without him thinking of the creature he'd lost. Without him wondering how things could've been. Without him wondering if…

A poke to his cheek startled him back to the present world. He glanced towards Derek's worried face through the mirror. A stab of guilt crossed him. Hadn't he caused enough trouble and distress already? "I'm fine. Just… thinking."

Derek gave him a wry look in return. "So that's why you zoned out completely. Because you're totally fine. Really convincing, Reid."

All of a sudden Spencer's interest was pulled towards the floor. The words were hard to find. "I… don't regret it – protecting her, trying to save her. But… I wish that I'd done things differently. I think about it every day." Finally he faced Derek, not the man's mirror image. It was much harder than he'd imagined. He wondered if he'd looked at his best friend in the eyes even once since… "I'm sorry, for pulling you into it. I'm so sorry." This time the words were easy to find.

Derek sighed, and smiled. "For the most part it wasn't your fault, you now? You didn't choose to be attacked. You didn't choose to have that _thing_ come after you again. But you _did_ choose to hide things, to not trust us – _me_. And I've gotta admit that it hurt."

Spencer bit the inner side of his mouth. "I'm sorry." Why hadn't they reached their destination yet? "It's just… hard to share things, sometimes."

Derek nodded with a look of understanding. "Trust me, I know. But… We're your family. You can trust us with _anything_. Don't ever forget that again or I'll feed you to Clooney."

Spencer nodded obediently, some of the weight sitting on his chest disappearing. "I won't."

"Good." He hadn't noticed that Derek had stopped the elevator until the man pushed a button and it began moving again.

They remained in silence for the longest time until Spencer uttered the about last words he'd expected. "Lisa, my new physical therapist… I've been thinking about asking her out for a coffee… or something."

Derek's eyebrow bounced up. Mirth and curiosity danced in the man's eyes. "Really, now?" The man patted his shoulder. "Well, loverboy, I think anything goes as long as you don't take her to a comic book fair."

Spencer looked at his friend with genuine confusion. "What's wrong with comic book fairs?"

And then the elevator reached its destination. They rushed out to find the rest of the team already there. There were looks of excitement, worry and anxiety on their faces. Everyone was staring at the door through which JJ had most likely been wheeled.

"Any news?" Derek demanded.

Aaron shook his head and opened his mouth but never managed to produce a word. For just then the doors opened and they saw Will. The wide smile on his face spoke volumes long before their eyes found the tiny baby in his arms. "JJ's alright, just tired and sore. She asked me to introduce our angel to you, before she's taken by a nurse." The man's eyes were full of unconditional, indescribable love when he looked towards his daughter. "Meet the newest Jareau-La Montagne."

Eagerly, forgetting absolutely everything about the rest of the world, the team gathered closer. In an instant they all gasped, wide smiles appearing. Penelope wiped her eyes and even Aaron appeared genuinely moved.

It was easy to detect the signs of Down syndrome but none of them noticed the insignificant imperfections. All they saw was a extremely beautiful baby girl who seemed perfectly content in her father's arms. All they saw was…

Spencer didn't quite manage to sort out his thoughts before Emily spoke right next to him. "Have you thought of a name?"

Will nodded, the corners of his lips twitching. He couldn't look away from his daughter. "Yeah", he nearly whispered and swallowed thickly. "Her name is Hope."

At first Spencer blinked twice. But then, for the first time in what felt like years, a extremely tiny yet genuine smile made its way to his lips. Outside rain was falling but traces of sunlight could already seen behind the heavy clouds.

* * *

_Six months later_

* * *

There was a place in a forest right outside Quantico where Spencer always went alone. It wasn't an issue of trust. It was just something so personal that he preferred being alone when he faced it. There, all by himself, he didn't bother hiding the still very much present limp as he approached the tiny, wooden cross on the ground.

'_Lily_', had been written on it.

Such a plain place to remember something that meant so much to him but he hadn't wanted to take the chance of someone getting curious. What he'd buried was something never to be dug back up. He was sure that the tiny creature understood.

"I know that I promised to never come here again, that I'd move on. But… We had this case, with children being killed, and… I just had to come and see you, once more. To say goodbye." He swallowed and blinked furiously, glad to notice that it was still possible to chase away the stinging. "Now that I've been back for a month it's… It's starting to feel normal again. The death and terror. I'm starting to feel like myself again. So… You don't have to worry anymore."

Spencer could've sworn that he felt a breath in the air but it was most likely his imagination. Nonetheless it brought him a hint of comfort. Convinced him that he was doing the right thing, that he didn't have to feel guilty and linger in the past anymore.

He didn't wipe his eyes although they felt moist. "Thank you, for saving my life. I promise to make sure that you didn't die in vain, alright? I promise." He planted a tiny kiss to the single white lily he'd brought along and laid it right before the cross. "I miss you. And I love you. You'll _always_ have a special place in his heart. Don't ever forget that."

Despite his brave words Spencer felt like he was falling apart into a million pieces when he straightened his form, then turned and began walking away. But this time he knew that he'd survive. Knew that although he wasn't the man he was before there was a future waiting for him – a good one.

While walking away Spencer could've sworn that he heard a chirp. This time he didn't look back.

* * *

Spencer didn't know that he wasn't alone. A respectful distance away stood Aaron, observing him as he performed his small, quiet ritual. As soon as he'd walked away the older man took his cell phone and dialed familiar numbers.

"_How is he?_" was Elle's greeting.

Aaron found himself smiling ever so slightly. "I think he hasn't lied to his therapist this time. He's actually getting better." He took a breath, looking at the cross. He had no idea of how to feel; there was a mixture of guilt, anger and confusion. "I think he came here today to say goodbye."

"_Sounds good. It's high time._" There was this bizarre, screeching sound in her end of the phone. "_I've… gotta go. Take care of him, alright?_"

Aaron nodded, suddenly very serious. "I will." He'd already failed enough times. He never would again. He took a breath, relaxing his shoulders, and wondered what the nagging bad feeling in the back of his head was. "You take care of yourself."

"_You too. Bye._"

He said his own byes, wondering if she'd hung up before she even heard it. He stood there for the longest time before regaining control over himself. With a shiver he turned around and walked away, all too aware of the shadows following on his tails. He didn't look back on them.

He'd face those shadows tomorrow with his family – _all_ of his family. The thought made him smile again.

* * *

**_End._**

* * *

(ADDITIONAL DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely no characters from Grey's Anatomy, either. (winks) )

* * *

A/N: Oh… my dear gosh…! (takes a deep breath) Here we are, at the end of this. I'm absolutely overwhelmed. This has been a long, at times extremely tough but also an amazing ride. I seriously can't believe that this is all over!

You guys… THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart! I mean it. You've kept my head and heart attached to this story when I would've wanted to just give up. And here we are! (beams) For all those reviews and listings, for reading… Thank you! You guys rock. (hugs)

Awkay… (breaths in deep) It's time for me to head towards new projects although I'm still not over laying this one to rest. I really hope that you found this a worthy ending! I sure had a lot of fun typing it.

Once more, thank you! I really hope that I'll be seeing ya later.

Take care!

* * *

**felicityphoenix**: (gasps) You sure how to render me speechless! (hugs) But seriously, hearing (reading?) that means more to me than you know. There are days when I think about quitting and things feel… well, dark. It helps me push through to know that there are people who want to read my stories.

I truly hope that the final chapter of this story won't end up being a disappointment!

MASSIVE thank yous for the absolutely amazing review!

* * *

**Steph**: Oh, I'm happy to hear that. (beams) We'll see just what happens in the finalle…

Gigantic thank yous for the review!


End file.
